


Onto Each Other

by Jibbly



Series: tttgmb series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: Steve couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face and held out his hands at either side of himself. “It’s a girl!”----------------sequel to "Testing Time to get me by"





	Onto Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been a long time coming  
> honestly, i didn;t know when i would continue this story, but i finally caught inspiration a few weeks ago.   
> Hence the annoucement on the main title, but here we are guys  
> four years later and now the first chapter of the second part of this fic is offically underway!

He had to hand over his baby to the nurses, so that they could get her cleaned up and warm. His head felt light as air, and he was in a daze when he stepped out of the operating room at the Doctor’s request. He walked over to the disposable bin and started taking his protective coat off.  Tossing it in and shutting the lid. A nurse walked into the room after him and did the same. His smiling face letting Steve know that he could head over to the nursery window area.

Steve nodded and walked out of the room. He went down the hallway to the waiting room. Natasha being the first to see him and standing up immediately, worry on her face. Everyone else turned to look at the blonde as he stood in the hall.

Steve couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face and held out his hands at either side of himself. “It’s a girl!”

Tony ran up to him and gave him a hug, “Congratulations! “He pulled in the omega tight and returned the hug, the smile on his face digging into Tony’s shoulder. Pepper was the net one to come up to him and hug him, Marie awake and excited but not knowing what was going on.

Steve looked over at the two other people in the waiting room, tongue feeling like lead in his mouth. “Bucky is doing good. Everything went perfectly.”  

Natasha and Clint gave an audible sigh of relief, the stress leaving their shoulders. “Thank god.” Clint said on an exhale. Natasha walked closer to him, her face still somewhat tight. “Can we see him yet?”

Steve shook his head. “They need to close up his c-section and then he’ll be taken into a room, he’s almost done though. I asked one of the nurses to let us know when he’s out of surgery. “Letting out a sigh, she nods and goes back to sit next to Clint.

“When can we see her?” Pepper asks, and Steve’s smile is right back on his face.

“I’m not sure, but it should be soon.”

_He thinks about how small that bundle was when the nurse had come out from behind Bucky’s privacy shield. Handing her over and Steve couldn’t stop how his hands had shook when he cradled her to his chest._

_“She needs to scent, before we take her.” The nurse smiled at him, and he felt frozen in place looking down at that tiny little face._

Tony pats him on the back, smiling along with him. “you want us to get you something to eat? I’d say that we go get something, but I have a feeling there’s nothing that could get you out of this hospital, right now?”

Steve laughs and clasps his hand onto Tony’s shoulder, making Marie squeal in delight. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He’s groggy and can’t really think without it hitting a nerve on the side of his head, but he eventually opens his eyes. The light is harsh. Too bright and it stings. It takes a few blinks for the things around him to start coming into focus. He sees red first, then he’s being embraced gently.

“How do you feel?” Natasha speaks and he begins to remember where he is.

He weakly raises a hand to her back and takes in a deep scent of her. It’s so damn calming that he almost falls right back asleep. A voice speaks up and he turns to see Clint coming into the room, smile on his face and two cups of coffee in his hands. “Morning there.” He says with a tilt to his lips and proceeds to hand one cup over to Natasha.

He groans. “The other one isn’t for me, is it?” He hadn’t had coffee in forever and that warm scent was making his mouth water.

“No, sir.” Clint smiles and takes a sip of his coffee, sitting on the opposite side of his bed. The both of them looking down at him. He smiles for a second, but it melts off his face as he looks down the line of his body. A hand smoothing down the flatness of his belly.

The mood in the room turns sober.

Natasha sees the hand but doesn’t say anything, just reaches out and gently rubs her thumb against his wrist. They stay like that for a while before their little bubble final bursts.

\---

They gave Steve his own room as per his contract, so it’s him, Tony, and Pepper when a nurse rolls in the plastic crib, his baby girl sleeping. He’s instantly on his feet and thanking the nurse, who gives him a smile. “We’ll be back to get her in about an hour so she can eat.” And with that, she leaves the three of them with the baby.

Maria had come to pick up Marie, her little face smushed into the dark-haired assistant’s shoulder. She had fallen asleep, and Pepper didn’t want to keep her cooped up pin a hospital. Pepper stood besides Steve and cooed at the tiny baby. “Gosh, Steve. She’s beautiful. Look at that little face.”

Steve nodded and reached down to run his fingers over her head, mindful of her soft spot. “I have a baby guys…” He’s wanted to be a dad for so long, and now it’s finally happening. He was unsure of a lot of things, but he knew one thing for sure. He loves her. He loves her more than he’s ever loved anything in his life.

Tony comes around and pats him on the back. “Not as cute as my little Marie, but she’s definitely top two.” He says with a smirk and Steve playfully shoves him.

She starts to frigit in the blankets, and Steve reaches down to carry her. His hands cradling her head and butt. He lifts her up to his chest and gently starts to rock her. Rocking from one foot to the other, he lowers his face close to hers and closes his eyes while he scents.

It’s something that he’s not used to. Her scent so young, almost clear, but a hint of smoothing that is entirely her.

They stay in the room for a while, baby cradled to Steve’s chest, when his suddenly remembers about Bucky. His head shoots up, and Tony raises an eyebrow at him. “Everything all right?”

Nodding, Steve looks down at the crib and then back to the door. “Do you think they’d let me take her out of the room?”

Tony and Pepper wince. “She’s a newborn, Steve. I wouldn’t recommend taking her out into the hallways of a hospital.”

“Right.” He cannot even think about leaving her, not when she is so small. The nurse had said they were going to get her so she could eat. He just had to wait another fifteen minutes, an then he would go check up on Bucky.

He hadn’t even noticed that he was pacing, until tony came to stand next to him. “You okay, big guy?”

He nods and goes to take a seat.

The waiting wasn’t that bad, but a sigh of relief left his lips when the same nurse knocked and walked into the room asking if she could take her. Steve reluctantly placed her back in the crib and the nurse handed him a folder. “We’re going to need to have your signature and her name for her birth certificate.”

He took the folder and stared at it. A name. He needed to think of a name for her, but nothing was coming to mind. “okay. I’ll give this back as soon as I can.”

Nodding, the nurse left and Steve placed the papers on the small dresser in the room. “I’m going to see how Bucky’s doing. If you guys want to go home and rest up, or something.” He smiles, and Tony nods.

“We’ll go get you something to eat then. We’ll be back in a bit.”

Steve walks down the hall and tries to remember the room they said Bucky was going to be staying in till he recovered. He ended up having to go to the information desk and asking one of the nurses.

Coming up to the room, he took a deep breath.

He hadn’t spoken to Bucky in weeks. The sting of the omega saying that he needed to separate himself from Steve still a sore spot in his chest, but he understood why it had to happen. In hindsight, the thing between them wasn’t happening at great timing.

But things are different now.

Bucky wouldn’t be contracted with him anymore after today. They would be able to get to know each other now without the legal consequences hanging over them. Settling his shoulders, he knocked on the door and turned open the handle.

\---

He saw Steve come in through the door, and he felt a pit form in his stomach.

An unexplained fear ran through him and squeezed at his throat. He didn’t understand why. This was Steve. The same alpha that had taken care of him and was nothing but sweet and respectful. But a shame washed over him.

Looking away from that smiling handsome face. He looked down at his flat stomach and grasped the sheets in his lap. What was he now that he wasn’t pregnant.

His baby was gone.

No not his baby. Steve’s baby.

Steve had his baby now, so what more could he want with him.

“Buck?” That voice pierced through his racing thoughts, but he couldn’t look up. He wondered if his scent was anxiety tinted. Natasha leaning closing to him, a worried look on her face.

He turned his face away when Steve stepped closer to the bed. He didn’t want to look at him. His chest was tight as the alpha worried voice kept on calling out to him. But he can’t.

He doesn’t want to look at Steve.

The rose-tinted glasses were finally off.

He had just had a baby cut out of himself, and he just felt……hallow.

A hand reached out to grab his, but he pulled it away.

He hears Natasha. “I think you should leave, Steve. He’s not feeling well.” She’s trying to make it sound as gentle as possible. For both of their benefits he thinks.

There’s a hesitation from Steve, before he speaks again. He tries to sound encouraging. “The nurses are going to bring our baby back in a bit after they feed her. I can ask for them to bring her in here. That way you get to meet he- “

He feels every hair on his skin rise. Fear and adrenaline pumping through him at the mention of the baby.

“I don’t want to see her.” His face is still turned away and everyone in the room freezes.

“Buck…”

He stays silent, and Natasha stands up, ushering Steve out the door. “You should leave.” She whispers to him, and he thinks she almost sounds sorry for the other alpha.

And with a click of the door, Steve if out of the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really grateful for you all that are continue to read this train wreck of a fic!  
> I'd really appreciate any comments and kudos.  
> hopefully i'll update this soon.


End file.
